The Invisible Man
by Nimue Ap Dumnonia
Summary: U.A. InuKag. Apartamento novo, emprego novo, vida nova, certo? Bem, não tão certo quando se dá de cara com uma assombração dentro de casa...
1. Chapter 1

**The Invisible Man**

**U.A. Inu-Kag. Apartamento novo, emprego novo, vida nova, certo? Bem, não tão certo quando se dá de cara com uma assombração dentro de casa...**

**Capítulo 1 - Lar doce lar?**

"Kago-chan, você tem _certeza_ que vai fazer isso?" Kagome se recostou no banco do carro, trocando o celular de lado e bufando ao ouvir a mesma pergunta pelo o que lhe parecia a centésima vez.

"Tenho, Sango. Estou muito grande para continuar dividindo um apartamento."

"Oi, baka, não se esqueça que _eu _dividia meu apartamento com você!"

"Então, com eu me mudando nós duas lucramos" concluiu, tamborilando os dedos no volante com impaciência.

"Mas Kagome...!"

"Ei, dona!" Kagome olhou para trás, encarando o motorista do caminhão de mudanças que tinha contratado. "Pode descarregar?"

"Pode" Ela abaixou o vidro para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo no meio fio, arregalando os olhos ao ver suas caixas com as preciosas pratarias da família serem jogadas no chão sem cerimônias. "Sango-chan, eu preciso ir antes que eles massacrem meus móveis"

"Vá em frente, sua ingrata" resmungou a amiga, amuada, conseguindo com isso arrancar um sorriso da outra.

"Ligo mais tarde, pra gente marcar sua visita aqui."

"Nunca!" gritou Sango, apesar de estar rindo. Kagome desligou, saltando do seu conversível vermelho nem um pouco discreto e caminhando na direção dos operários, estes no momento muito ocupados em despedaçar seu piano com as sucessivas quedas.

"Ei, tomem cuidado! Isso é caro!" Kagome estreitou os olhos quando se viu totalmente ignorada. Bufou novamente e mudou seu curso, entrando no prédio. Fez ainda uma última careta de desgosto ao ouvir o som de porcelana se quebrando antes que entrasse no elevador. 'Oh, céus a Sra. Higurashi vai querer me esfolar viva...'

Kagome entrou no apartamento, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da nuca enquanto olhava com orgulho para a sua sala de estar totalmente desorganizada e para as pilhas de caixotes que se amontoavam desordenadamente na varanda. 'Meus, meus, meus!' Cantarolou ela alegremente enquanto batia palmas.

"Higurashi-san?" Kagome paralisou em meio aos pulinhos que dava e se voltou para a porta de entrada, corando ao ver a síndica parada ao lado do batente. Pigarreou e cruzou os braços, tentando aparentar um mínimo de seriedade.

"Pois não?" Kaede entrou na casa e estendeu um envelope grosso na sua direção. Kagome pegou o embrulho, intrigada, e olhou interrogativamente para a velha senhora.

"São algumas informações sobre o apartamento. Talvez você ache algo útil" Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto mirava o pacote. 'Informações sobre o apartamento!'

"Muito obrigada, Kaede-san, não precisava se incomodar." A senhora olhou-a por um momento e em seguida para a sala vazia atrás da jovem, antes de se retirar sem mais uma palavra. A jovem encolheu os ombros e jogou o embrulho dentro de uma caixa qualquer antes de se sentar no meio dos caixotes e começar a desempacotar.

OoO

A jovem se espreguiçou, sorrindo ao ver que tudo dentro da sua casa nova estava no seu devido lugar. Afastou uma mecha que caía sobre os olhos, olhando a volta para encontrar seu lar aconchegante e arrumado.

Kagome começou a se dirigir para o quarto principal, pensando no delicioso banho que estava prestes a tomar e se perguntando se a vida poderia ser mais perfeita. Vinte e seis anos, uma carreira brilhante pela frente e um saldo enorme na conta, isso conseqüência da sua família rica.

A garota piscou ao entrar no cômodo, franzindo o cenho. Tinha certeza de que as luzes estavam apagadas quando saíra de lá. Deu de ombros e foi para o banheiro da suíte, ignorando o fato. Meia hora depois, vestida dentro do seu pijama de flanela e começando a pensar seriamente em ir dormir, Kagome se viu forçada a estacar de novo em frente à porta.

O quarto estava totalmente escuro.

"Mas o que diabos...?" começou a dizer exasperada. Interrompeu-se, sentindo todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem ao ouvir o pequeno "click" do interruptor e as luzes voltarem de repente. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Ok, eu não estou maluca..."

"Foi o que a maioria disse" comentou a voz.

Kagome deu um salto, chocando-se contra a parede e desejando, por um momento de irracionalidade que a construção se abrisse para escondê-la.

"Mas com o tempo você se acostuma..." continuou a voz "Ou de fato enlouquece..." Kagome olhou para o quarto vazio, piscando repetidas vezes para se certificar de que o cômodo estava desocupado.

"Que espécie de brincadeira é essa!" perguntou ela, sentindo-se aliviada ao ver a raiva tomando controle da situação. "Quem é você e o que diabos está fazendo aqui!"

"Ora, devo admitir que você é, de longe, a que reagiu melhor."

"Quem é você?" repetiu, irritada. Engasgou, horrorizada, quando a cama começou a afundar, dando a entender que alguém se sentava nela. "Eu vou chamar a polícia!"

A jovem se apertou mais contra a parede ao ouvir a risada perturbadora se elevar, antes da resposta sarcástica vir:

"E dizer o que? Que seu quadro vem conversando com você?" Kagome sentiu o deslocamento de ar ao seu lado, e observou o colchão voltar aos poucos para o lugar.

"Que truque é esse?"

"Não é um truque, veja bem, sou eu mesmo." Ela passou lentamente os olhos pelo quarto. Nada.

"Não adianta me procurar, você simplesmente não vai me achar." Kagome respirou fundo, tentando se diagnosticar. 'Paranóia, esquizofrenia... Versão fantasiada da realidade...' Balançou a cabeça. Não, não, não estava louca.

"Então... O que você quer?"

"Eu apenas vim me apresentar e lhe dar as boas vindas."

"Boas vindas?" repetiu ela, confusa "Você é... hm... uma espécie de vizinho?"

"Vizinho?" ele riu de novo "Eu moro aqui. Meu nome é Inuyasha,seja bem vinda a minha casa." Kagome se deixou escorregar até o chão e afundou a cabeça nos joelhos

"Oh, céus..."

"Na verdade, eu gostei da sua decoração" continuou Inuyasha de algum lugar do quarto. Kagome levantou a cabeça, apática. Isso até olhar para o final do cômodo e ver seu abajur ser levantado _pelo ar._ Gritando a plenos pulmões, ela correu de volta para o banheiro trancando a porta.

"Ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus!" murmurou Kagome enquanto andava de um lado para o outro dentro do lavatório. Forçou-se a parar de puxar os cabelos e respirou fundo, encarando o espelho. Precisava de um plano.

OoO

Inuyasha rolou na cama, rindo satisfeito dos berros desesperados da garota. Ah, como era bom quando alguém novo se mudava para lá... Enxugando as lágrimas que caíam enquanto ele se sacudia pelo riso, ele se sentou na cama e mirou a porta.

Não esperava que ela fosse sair de lá tão cedo. Muito menos que viesse em meio a um grito de guerra, jogando talco para todos os lados. O hanyou mal teve tempo para piscar antes do pó cair sobre ele, arruinando o seu disfarce.

"Sua maldita maluca...!" começou ele, ultrajado, antes de ser interrompido por uma Kagome (que continuava gritando) se arremessar sobre ele e bater com uma escova de cabelo na sua cabeça.

"Eu sabia que tinha um truque! Eu sabia, eu sabia!" ela gritou, sentada em cima do hanyou que se defendia precariamente contra o ataque da escova.

"Pare com isso, sua estúpida!" berrou ele ao ser acertado no nariz e sentir os olhos voltarem a se encher de lágrimas – dessa vez de dor. "Mas o que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Defendendo meu patrimônio, seu delinqüente maníaco!" Ela gritou ao ser derrubada da cama quando ele se levantou de repente.

"Quem é o maníaco aqui sua homicida demente!" uivou ele. Kagome bloqueou o choque de ver o ar sangrando onde devia ser o nariz de alguém e chutou o seu companheiro de apartamento – o que quer que ele fosse - onde imaginou que deveria estar as pernas.

Inuyasha caiu com um baque surdo no chão, amaldiçoando a garota aos berros enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento – causado pela escova _dela._ Kagome levantou a escova de cabelo, fazendo menção de usá-la de novo

"Ora, você não se atreva a fazer isso, humana louca!" cortou ele agarrando os punhos dela para que Kagome não o acertasse.

"Me solta!" gritou Kagome, chutando o seu inimigo invisível para tentar se livrar

"Pare com isso!"

"Não paro! Me solta!"

"Eu solto se você prometer que não vai me bater." Kagome piscou, imobilizando-se enquanto ponderava, ofegante e descabelada, sem saber que seu adversário estava no mesmo estado. Inuyasha soltou os braços da garota cautelosamente, criando alguma distância entre os dois. Olhou irritado para o seu tórax totalmente coberto pelo talco, hesitando em se espanar. E se ela começasse tudo de novo?

"Quem é você?"

"Inuyasha, já disse" respondeu ele secamente, cruzando os braços.

"E você é mesmo invisível?" perguntou ela, inclinando a cabeça.

"Feh! Você está me vendo?"

"Não..."

"Então é claro que sou" respondeu ele com maus modos, arrependendo-se ao ver Kagome franzir a testa com irritação. Ela e aquela escova eram _realmente_ perigosas.

Kagome bufou, desviando os olhos do outro. Ou pelo menos da parte pintada do outro. Ainda duvidava da sua sanidade. Vida perfeita? Dificilmente... Estava mais para uma bela e complicada esquisitice...

OoO

Olá! Cá estou eu postando esta fic, apesar de contrariar todas as minhas expectativas com isso. Achei que escreveria outras coisas primeiro... (sorri sem graça) Bom, é uma tentativa de comédia, ou pelo menos... era pra ser, acho O.o Duvido muito da minha capacidade de fazer os outros rirem através da escrita XD Então, me digam o que acham... Beijos,

Nimue


	2. Chapter 2

**The Invisible Man**

**U.A. Inu-Kag. Apartamento novo, emprego novo, vida nova, certo? Bem, não tão certo quando se dá de cara com uma assombração dentro de casa...**

**Capítulo 2. **

**Em Território Inimigo**

Inuyasha se esgueirou pela porta automática do hospital, aproveitando que uma senhora estava saindo para isso. Esfregou as mãos, antecipando a satisfação que sentiria ao dar o troco para aquela humana insuportável. Bem verdade que tinha sido humilhado e dominado na outra noite, mas ela também pagaria. Absurdo uma simples humana subjugar ele, hanyou respeitável que era...

Farejou o ar em busca do perfume intolerável que ela deixava como rastro. Kagome era uma médica, como tinha se informado ao remexer os papéis dela durante a noite. Rosnou com a lembrança. Garota estúpida. Ignorou o olhar escandalizado da garotinha que esperava para tirar sangue, esta parecendo chocada ao ouvir o ar fazer o que ela declarou solenemente para sua avó como 'ruídos estranhos'.

Achou Kagome no terceiro andar do prédio, muito entretida carimbandoos prontuários dos seus pacientes e colocando-os de volta dentro da gaveta. Inuyasha deixou um sorriso malvado aflorar em seus lábios enquanto cogitava as muitas formas que poderia ridicularizar sua mais nova inimiga publicamente. Talvez jogar éter no jaleco impecável da exibida?

Kagome seguiu pelos corredores, com um Inuyasha muito seguro de si em seus calcanhares. Ela nunca desconfiaria de que ele estava ali. Absurdo. A jovem parou subitamente em uma passagem particularmente deserta. O hanyou quase perdeu o equilíbrio enquanto tentava não esbarrar da garota, concentrado demais para perceber o que esta tramava até se ver preso pelos cabelos por uma Kagome furiosa.

Ela o arrastou para dentro de um armário de limpeza, jogando Inuyasha contra a parede.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?" sibilou ela torcendo dolorosamente uma das orelhas do meio youkai. Ele ganiu se contorcendo. Tinha sido descoberto de novo. Rosnou irritado, soltando-se do aperto.

"Estou doente, tenho direito a vir a um hospital" Kagome estreitou os olhos

"O _meu _hospital?"

"Keh, não vi seu nome escrito nele, _doutora_."

"Escute bem aqui, Inuyasha..." começou ela espetando o indicador no peito do outro

"Você não se atreva a me tocar" ameaçou ele, dando um tapa na mão da jovem

"É bom que você não arrume confusão aqui dentro, ou você vai se ver comigo!"

"E você pretende fazer o que?" troçou ele, cruzando os braços. Kagome abriu a boca, pronta para responder, quando se deu conta de que não lhe ocorria nada. Rangeu os dentes, zangada e deu as costas ao outro, saindo do armário eignorando o riso zombeteiro que a seguia pelos corredores.

OoO

Ela estava conversando com aquele lobo. _Há horas_. Inuyasha conteve um rosnado e continuou a andar de um lado para o outro pela sala dos médicos enquanto aqueles dois patetas riam de suas conversas patéticas.

'Não era pra ser assim...' divagou o hanyou ao ver seu precioso planejamento de arruinar o dia da humana ir buraco abaixo. E lá estava ela, toda sorridente e sociável, tagarelando tranquilamente durante horas e... Inuyasha estreitou os olhos quando o lobo intragável levantou a mão para acariciar o rosto de Kagome.

'Mas eles estão _flertando!_' concluiu ele, chocado 'Eu tentando fazer com que ela saia da minha casa e ela **flertando** com esse youkai fedorento!"

Inuyasha olhou a sua volta, procurando por alguma coisa que o ajudasse a acabar com aquela alegria insuportável dos dois. Sorriu malignamente ao achar o alvo perfeito para suas idéias. Contendo uma gargalhada malévola, o meio youkai subiu em uma cadeira que estava do lado de Kouga, levantando as mãos para alcançar o sistema de proteção contra incêndios preso no teto.

Bem verdade que o sistema só poderia ser ativado se a temperatura do prédio subisse muito, ou então se os seus sensores captassem fumaça. A partir do momento em que ele não tinha o hábito de carregar cigarros nos bolsos para causar a desejada fumaça e que, mesmo que os outros não pudessem ver o que ele estava fazendo, ele não se sentisse exatamente confortável bafejando em cima do aparelho para fazer com que ele funcionasse, a opção mais plausível, em sua opinião, era quebrar o aparelho de tal modo que ele deixasse escapar seus jatos de água.

Lambeu os lábios, sentindo-se genuinamente contente ao imaginar Kouga ganhando um belo banho gelado. Suas orelhas batiam-se alegremente enquanto ele se valia de toda sua força youkai para esmigalhar o dispositivo.

"Kagome você ouviu alguma coisa?" Kouga se afastou da jovem, olhando para os lados. Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas, claramente irritada com a interrupção. 'Mas a dona é um demônio de saias!' Constatou Inuyasha ainda tentando desprender o aparelho, ao vê-la sorrir com doçura para Kouga quando este se voltou para ela novamente.

O hanyou deu um puxão definitivo no aparelho, quase gritando de indignação quando perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da cadeira. Era uma boa coisa que ele fosse invisível, pensou ele, a se ver pendurado no teto, preso apenas pelas garras no seu antigo alvo de travessuras. Ele bufou, mal humorado, enquanto era balançado, impotente, na posição que estava.

Foi quando notou que o ferro começava a ceder. O meio youkai arregalou os olhos. _Agora_ o dispositivo simplesmente _não podia_ quebrar! Ele iria cair em cima do lobo, e além do mais, Kagome iria arrancar seu couro invisível e colocar como capa pra sofá. 'Não, não, por favor' implorou ele olhando para o aparelho em meio as suas súplicas.

Kagome desviou os olhos de Kouga, deixando morrer o sorriso que mantinha nos lábios e soltava um grito. Kouga olhou para ela e depois para onde ela olhava, murmurando um inocente "O que foi?" antes que a tragédia acontecesse.

Kagome deu um salto para trás ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha dava um salto para a parede a fim de evitarem os jatos d'água. Kouga recebeu a enxurrada de água em toda a sua magnificência, incapaz de mover-se por estar chocado demais para tanto.

Inuyasha se recostou contra a parede, rindo da expressão que ultrapassava muito a surpresa e que estava estampada no rosto do lobo. Sacudiu-se ainda mais, quase se engasgando no processo ao ver o rosto de Kagome, que se relaxara de tal forma que o queixo jazia entreaberto. Fechou os olhos para melhor apreciar o momento, esquecendo-se da garota, que se recuperaria do imprevisto mais depressa do que o normal.

OoO

Eles estavam de volta ao armário.

Inuyasha bocejou abertamente e massageou as suas orelhas em frangalhos depois de tanto Kagome puxá-las. Voltou a atenção para a garota que já estava esbravejando sem parar por pelo menos uns dez minutos.

O hanyou cruzou os braços, tentando se lembrar do que ela lhe dizia. Irresponsável, inconseqüente, ... Ele franziu a testa. Tinha um outro "in", ele tinha certeza. Inconveniente, talvez? Hm

"... Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas e...! Inuyasha, você está ouvindo uma palavra do que eu estou te dizendo?" gritou ela

"Não realmente" ele admitiu, apiedando-se da expressão de total exasperação da humana.

"Como você pode se comportar dessa maneira! Você parece um grande bebe inconveniente e..."

'Ah, era inconveniente afinal' pensou Inuyasha contente com sua memória. Kagome balançou-o pelo braço enquanto continuava seu sermão

"Ora, você não venha falar de bom comportamento!" cortou ele, achando que já estava na hora dela parar de reclamar. Talvez ele até tenha exagerado _um pouquinho_, mas também não era pra tanto, certo? Pelos, deuses, ela não se calava!

"Nani?" perguntou Kagome, confusa com a interrupção

"Você estava se jogando para cima daquele lobo..." ele parou um instante para pensar em uma palavra bonita para descrever o comportamento dela. "...infamemente!"

Inuyasha pigarreou a fim de imitar melhor a humana. Fazendo sua melhor voz de falsete e balançando as mãos pelo ar (ainda que ela não pudesse ver essa parte, uma boa interpretação era uma boa interpretação, certo?) ele prosseguiu "Ah, Kouga, oh, Kouga!"

Kagome inclinou a cabeça, corou, empalideceu, fez menção de falar umas duas vezes para depois pensar melhor e não dizer nada. Balançou a cabeça e abanou a mão no ar, como a dizer que ele era um caso perdido. Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito com essa reação.

"Você não cresceu, Inuyasha. Um dia eu ainda faço um estudo, provando que há uma doença rara no mundo que atrofia o cérebro de algumas pessoas. Você terá o prazer de ser minha principal cobaia, eu prometo."

Inuyasha ganiu indignado, antes de voltar a sua implicância anterior e continuar com seus "Ah Kouga, oh, Kouga!" enquanto seguia Kagome por todos os corredores e salas, gargalhando quando a jovem médica perdia apaciência esporadicamente e liberava toda a sua frustração praguejando de um modo que faria corar um marujo sempre que eles se viam sozinhos.

OoO

Olá! Em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer a todas as pessoas muito gentis que comentaram o/ Eu não achei que as pessoas fossem gostar da idéia da fic... Confesso que eu fiquei realmente surpresa com os comentários O.O Mas muito feliz porque eles apareceram XDD E não posso deixar de dizer para que comentem mais! XD Serão todos muito bem vindo ;)

Quanto as perguntas que fizeram... Como o Inuyasha ficou invisível nem eu estou muito certa XD mas vai aparecer mais pra frente quando eu chegar a uma conclusão (sorriso sem graça) Ele não pode contralar isso nem nada, acho que tá mais pra uma maldição do que um dom. Mais pra frente ele vai caminhar pra uma forma mais visível, principalmente quando Kagome resolver fazer experimentos com a pele dele (esfregando as mãos com planos malévolos na cabeça). Acho que é só isso. Beijos,

Nimue


	3. Chapter 3

**The Invisible Man**

**U.A. Inu-Kag. Apartamento novo, emprego novo, vida nova, certo? Bem, não tão certo quando se dá de cara com uma assombração dentro de casa...**

**Capítulo 3 - Visitas**

Era uma bela manhã em Tókio e Kagome dormia tranquilamente em sua cama acetinada depois das muitas horas de plantão sendo infernizada por um doido invisível. Enroscada como se fosse uma bola de tamanho gigante, ela sorria angelicalmente sem saber que um Inuyasha aborrecido remexia em suas gavetas procurando alguma coisa para atormentar uma jovem médica.

Inuyasha assoviava baixinho enquanto virava mais uma bolsa de cabeça para baixo e espalhava toda sorte de quinquilharias pelo chão. Certo, certo, era uma de uma falta de virtude assombrosa fofocar as coisas do alheio... Mas, oras, da última vez que tinha checado, ele era um desalmado infeliz sem arrependimentos, então que mal fazia praticar um pouco suas habilidades?

Inuyasha deu de ombros enquanto voltava seus olhos para a cama onde Kagome dormia, exausta. Não era como se ele fosse perseguir garotinhas e jogar suas sais de pregas para o alto, mas maldades mais leves como roubar o dinheiro do cego e mexer nas coisas de Kagome não era tão ruim assim, certo?

Ele franziu os olhos e se aproximou da garota. Agora, uma coisa _realmente_ condenável era essa preguiçosa ficar dormindo até uma hora da tarde com uma careta besta estampada no rosto. Inuyasha cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. Grotesco.

Então, como tirar uma maldita azucrinante de sua inércia? Um sorriso involuntário brotou nos lábios dele. Um balde d'água, talvez? Não, não, ia parecer que ele tinha uma tara qualquer por água se ele jogasse mais um pouco nela. E se a biruta resolvesse que ia dar um banho nele? Foi quando o telefone tocou. E Kagome... Bem...

"Quem é o maldito atrevido que faz isso comigo?" gritou ela, ficando em pé em cima do colchão com os olhos semi-abertos. Inuyasha piscou, antes de levar a mão ao peito. Aquela médica estúpida ainda o matava. Rosnou antes de começar mais uma discussão.

Isso estava se tornando tão comum, que ele nem reparava mais. Estranho... Só se conheciam a dois dias, certo? Hm... Inuyasha sorriu, pensando que algumas pessoas não foram destinas a conviverem juntas. Isso acabava com a morte de uma delas. Como um faroeste. Será que ele tinha que comprar uma pistola? Hm...

"Keh! Cale a boca, doutora. É o seu maldito telefone, só isso" Kagome inclinou a cabeça com uma expressão abobalhada pelo sono ainda no rosto.

"Ah... Alô?" Kagome se sentou na cama, bocejando "Sim, Sango, você me acordou. Sim, Sango eu estou irritada. Que? Não!"

"Você não vai se tornar uma aparvalhada popular agora, vai?" interrompeu Inuyasha, sentando-se ao lado dela. Kagome estreitou os olhos e socou onde achava que estava ele, errando miseravelmente. "Feh! Caolha abusada"

"Mas, Sango, como você sabe de um jantar na minha casa onde eu não fui chamada? Sim, eu sei, mas... Eu sei! Mas ainda assim...!" Kagome coçou a testa e abraçou os joelhos enquanto ouvia.

"Quero dizer, já é bastante ruim a nossa convivência sem você ser uma dessas pessoas rosa e saltitantes agarradas num urso de pelúcia" continuou ele, ignorando o olhar de aviso que ela lançou para o quadro, mas que Inuyasha achava que se dirigia a ele, a princípio. "Imagine só, você com laçinhos na cabeça assistindo "O Fantástico Mundo de Bobby" ou qualquer... Ai!" Ela tinha acertado o soco desta vez. Tinha que se lembrar de tomar cuidado com a menina.

"Como assim, você está subindo?" Kagome levantou e apoiou uma das mãos na cintura, mordendo os lábios enquanto lançava um olhar preocupado à testa do hanyou. "Eu não disse isso! Ok, ok, vou estar te esperando." Ela desligou, largando o telefone na cama de qualquer jeito e esfregando os olhos.

"Qual o problema, doutora?" Kagome apenas gemeu, mandando às favas sua nova resolução de não roer mais as unhas ao começar a mastigar os dedos. Inuyasha estreitou os olhos antes de dar um tapa nas mãos dela "Comporte-se como um dama!"

"Ora, francamente, Inuyasha!" disse ela com irritação

"Sim, sim, eu sei que é difícil para você, mas pelo menos finja" Inuyasha deu tapinhas consoladores nas costas dela antes de ser repelido à pontapés.

"Silencio, Inuyasha! Sango está vindo para cá. Eu quero que você, uma vez na sua vida, esqueça que tem que transformar _minha_ vida em um inferno e fique fora do caminho."

"Ora, isso não é lá muito gentil" Kagome revirou os olhos enquanto rumava para o banheiro a fim de tentar dar alguma ordem no seu cabelo. "Não adianta, sabe? No seu caso, só você raspando para ele ficar no lugar."

Kagome praguejou e apontou a escova de cabelo que estava segurando na direção do meio youkai

"Você tem certeza que vai me provocar agora?" sibilou ela

"E eu disse alguma coisa?" perguntou ele inocentemente

**OoO**

Inuyasha seguia as duas mulheres um pouco à distância, por medidas de segurança que qualquer homem na sua situação entenderia. As duas fofocavam sobre os outros alegremente enquanto faziam compras. Sem brincadeira, daria para acompanhar o crescimento da primeira célula da Terra até os humanos atuais e elas continuariam na dúvida sobre _aquele _modelo azul e _aquela _saia preta. Inacreditável.

Ele suspirou, cansado, voltando para as suas lembranças do plantão de Kagome...

_Inuyasha bocejou pela vigésima vez e encarou Kagome, que estava debruçada sobre os exames de um dos muitos pacientes que ela já tinha examinado._

_"Kagome, que horas isso acaba, inferno?" A jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas, irritada com a mesma pergunta tantas vezes repetida._

_"Ora, Inuyasha, eu não estou prendendo você aqui. Vá embora se não gosta." Inuyasha sorriu_

_"E perder essa oportunidade de te atormentar? Nunca, querida" O hanyou riu quando ela bufou de uma maneira que lhe lembrava muito seu próprio rosnado. "Quanto isso acaba?"_

_"Vai demorar." Kagome respirou fundo, implorando aos deuses que lhe dessem paciência "Eu estou cobrindo três áreas diferentes, já lhe disse. E ainda estou de plantão até as sete da noite."_

_"Qual é a próxima área mesmo?"_

_"Psiquiátrica"_

_"Hm..." O meio youkai sorriu novamente "Ótimo, assim podemos aproveitar e te internar lá quando formos" Kagome estreitou os olhos._

_Alguns minutos depois, uma enfermeira iria receber as queixas de um paciente sobre os gritos estranhos de dor que vinham da sala dos médicos._

Ele balançou a cabeça quando ouviu informações interessantes começando a surgir. Pelo menos, Kagome saíra de seu estado descontraído para um bem mais tenso e alerta. Aproximou-se das duas, suas orelhas se levantando, literalmente.

"Houjo?" Kagome engoliu em seco "O que a minha mãe estava pensando?"

"Kagome, não seja ridícula, não tem nada de errado com ele." Kagome soltou uma exclamação indignada

"Como assim, nada de errado? O homem é o meu maior instrumento de tédio!" Sango revirou o s olhos

"Ele é só gentil, Kago-chan, de uma maneira que você deveria aprender a ser também" a amiga lançou um olhar de censura para a outra.

"Ele me assedia!"

"Ele é carinhoso" observou Sango

"O homem é um saco!"

"Ele teve uma boa educação"

"Bah! Realmente, Sango-chan, o pior cego é o que não quer ver!" Sango arqueou as sobrancelhas

"Não quer ver? Ora, Kagome, se não engano, eu vejo muito bem, principalmente da vez em que você, de uma maneira muito descente, propôs a ele que faria _strip-tease_ se ele quisesse."

Kagome corou ater a raiz dos cabelos e o meio youkai arregalou os olhos até que suas sobrancelhas se perdessem dentro de sua franja.

"Eu estava bêbada, ok?" bradou ela, zangada

"O que só torna a história pior" cantarolou Sango enquanto pagava a conta das roupas

Inuyasha abriu seu melhor sorriso, suas orelhas se abanado alegremente no topo de sua cabeça. Ora, ora... Aquela visita não tinha sido de todo má... O meio youkai esperou que Sango se afastasse antes de se aproximar de Kagome.

"Realmente, doutora..." murmurou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela pulasse de susto. "_Strip-tease, _huh?" Kagome rangeu os dentes, chegando ao ápice do seu mau-humor

"Não me pergunte nada" resmungou

"Perguntar? Mas eu não ia perguntar nada... Especular é muito mais divertido."

"Calado, Inuyasha!" O meio youkai riu

"Como quiser, doutora. Mas este hanyou não vai esquecer disso, sabe?"

Kagome correu para alcançar a amiga, amaldiçoando esta junto com o resto do mundo e o maldito sacana que coordenava sua vida e fazia com que passasse por essas coisas.

**OoO**

Olá! Sim, eu sei que estou atrasada, isso já virou uma sina ou algo assim... Mas dessa vez tem uma explicação XD Ao contrário das pessoas normais, dias quentes me deprimem de uma forma impressionanteo.o Então, eu estava deitada na minha caminha que nem uma lagartixa, amaldiçoando o sole as massas de ar quenteXD Agora que começou a ventar um bocadinho, eu resolvi levantar e fazer alguma coisa de útil da minha vida (sorriso sem graça) Desculpem a demora!

Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas muito gentis que cometaram e deixaram essa autora muito feliz com sua atenção! E eu sei que é muita cara de pau, mas peço que comentem mais e mais XD Fico tão contente com comentários! o/ Esperam que tenham se divertido com minha humilde tentativa de humor e que tenham gostado. Beijos, Nimue


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Os Higurashi

"Recapitulando, Inuyasha. Eu não quero erros esta noite." O hanyou revirou os olhos e continuou a olhar pela janela do carro, ignorando solenemente as preleções da outra.

Kagome suspirou, remexendo-se desconfortavelmente no banco enquanto guiava o carro para a casa de seus pais. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, penando em como aquela festa de última hora no Templo atrapalhava seus planos.

A garota lançou um olhar enviesado ao hanyou. Ainda mais com aquele _traste_ do seu lado. Por que ele tinha insistido tanto para ir naquela festa? Não é como se ele fosse socializar com todos, certo? Ele tinha que estar armando alguma coisa...

"Então..." Inuyasha pigarreou e se voltou para Kagome "Como é sua família?"

"Ok, acho... Meio irritante às vezes" Kagome deu de ombros "Que parente não é irritante às vezes?"

"Oh... Mas todos trabalham no Templo?"

"Não, a maioria trabalha na empresa..." respondeu ela, distraída. Virou outra rua e apontou para o prédio no final desta "É ali. Minha mãe já deve estar arrancando os cabelos com o nosso atraso nessas horas. Vamos?"

Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa e saltou do carro, seguindo a garota para a entrada principal.

"Kagome! Como você pode se atrasar desse jeito, mocinha?" Kagome soltou um longo suspiro. Tinha guardado esperanças de que só encontraria com sua mãe na sala de estar e não no jardim cheios de outros Higurashi ouvindo

"Sua mãe?" murmurou o hanyou. Kagome acentiu com amargura

"Está meia hora atrasada, querida, assim não é possível" A senhora Higurashi e se inclinou para dar um beijo rápido na bochecha da filha

"Olá mamãe" disse Kagome forçando um sorriso.

"Sim, olá" respondeu abanando a mão com impaciência "O que fez com seu cabelo Kagome? Já não lhe disse que ele fica melhor preso? E como vai o apartamento querida? Uma bobagem a sua, em minha opinião... Não acha, senhor...?"

Inuyasha, que olhava a cena cômica prendendo o riso, levou um susto quando a matriarca se dirigiu a ele. Olhou para trás, procurando o tal senhor com quem ela estava falando, sem do seguido nesse ato por Kagome.

"Não, não, mocinho, não olhe para trás, é com você mesmo. Veio como acompanhante de Kagome, não?"

"O que? Como...?" Kagome gaguejou, ficando muito pálida "Mãe... Com que está falando?"

"Não seja ridícula, Kagome, com o rapaz logo atrás de você. Qual seu nome?" Inuyasha olhou para ela chocado. Piscou, tentando por ordem na cabeça.

"Inuyasha" A senhora Higurashi sorriu

"Até que enfim uma resposta. Nome adorável, Inuyasha."

"Mas... Mãe, consegue ver ele?" exclamou Kagome confusa. A matriarca franziu o cenho

"Kagome, você não andou bebendo de novo, não é mesmo?"

"Não, mas..."

"Ótimo, porque você sabe o que acontece quando você ultrapassa os seus limites, não?"

"Eu sei, mas não é isso..."

"Que bom, querida. Inuyasha, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Só gostaria que não aparecesse na frente dos convidados antes de se vestir, está bem querido? Podem não entender. Divirtam-se."

A matriarca se afastou, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro da filha, esta surpresa demais para ter uma reação. Voltou-se para Inuyasha, que naquele momento, ainda que ela não pudesse ver, estava com uma cara tão pasma quanto a dela.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou o hanyou depois de um minuto. Kagome coçou a testa, balançando a cabeça.

"Ela consegue te ver? Como, pelos, deuses, ela faz isso?"

"Será que é a luz?" Kagome foi até onde sua mãe estava parada antes e olhou ao redor, sem ver nada diferente.

"Não... Como ela consegue te ver?"

"Não sei..."

"Já aconteceu antes?"

"Não, nunca" Kagome mordeu os lábios, pensativa

"Sabe, acho que estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa..."

"Talvez a explicação para isso?" Kagome deu de ombros

"Talvez..." Inuyasha suspirou e olhou para Kagome

"Você acha que...?"

"Ka-go-me!" a médica fechou os olhos e gemeu

"Ah, lá vem os outros Higurashi..."

**OoO**

Kagome olhou para os lados em uma atitude que lembrava a Inuyasha uma louca tentando sair de um manicômio ou algo assim. Ela se virou de repente para a árvore e começou a falar.

"Você precisa me ajudar a sair daqui!" guinchou ela enquanto era virada pelo hanyou para a direção em que ele de fato se encontrava.

"Você acabou de chegar!"

"Mas..."

"Se não queria vir, por que veio?" perguntou ele, entediado. As primas de Kagome se aproximavam perigosamente. Kagome mordeu os lábios 'Por que mesmo que eu quis vir?'. Ela olhou para trás, avistando Sango conversando animada com seu outro primo, Miroku. 'Oh, sim, isso'

"Kagome, eu estou realmente surpresa!" A jovem paralisou onde estava e rezou para os céus para que pelo menos aqueles minutos de tortura passassem logo

"Que?" a médica olhou para Kanna, uma parenta distante qualquer de que quem ela não gostava

"Você, acima de todas, terminar uma faculdade e comprar uma casa!" Kanna deu um gritinho e balançou as mãos "E ainda consegue ficar bem vestida! Como?"

"Não, não, que-ri-da...! Ela está começando a ficar com rugas" Kagome olhou horrorizada quando Kagura começou a examinar seu rosto

"Estou?" perguntou, desorientada, enquanto ela mesma passava as mãos pela pele.

"E olheiras." apontou Kanna com um ar muito sério

"É?" Kagome tentou se lembrar da última vez que teve tempo suficiente para dormir

"Sua pele perdeu todo o viço, Kagome!" Eri balançou a cabeça de um modo afetado e bateu nos ombros da médica "E você tinha um tom de pele tão bonito"

"Oh... Obrigada, mas..."

"Ka-go-me! Conte-me tudo!"

"Tudo o que?" perguntou ela, genuinamente confusa

"Ora, sobre o que, sua vida, tolinha! Muitos médicos bonitões?" Kanna lhe deu um sorriso brilhante e Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensando se devia mencionar o olhar assustado de Kouga da última vez que tinham se encontrado. Pelos Deuses, ele quase saiu correndo...

"Bem..."

"Eles são todos perfeitos como dizem?"

"Mas são pobres!" exclamou Kagura em um tom de desprezo. Ela se voltou para Kagome "Nunca saia com um médico!"

"Não?" Kagura lhe lançou um olhar exasperado "Não, claro que não" Kagome sorriu sem graça, pensando em um plano desesperado de fuga.

Ouviu a risada baixa do hanyou em algum lugar ao seu lado e queimou de raiva por saber que morreria antes que ele terminasse de se divertir às suas custas com aquela noite. 'Vai ter volta' prometeu para si mesma enquanto fechava os punhos 'Pode apostar que vai ter volta.' Estreitou os olhos para a escuridão, esquecendo-se das outras.

"Er... Kagome... O que está fazendo?" A médica olhou para as três a sua frente, sem saber o que dizer. Eri lhe lançou um olhar amedrontado.

"Kagome, você não pegou nenhuma doença não, pegou?"

"Como?" Kagome observou os olhares cheios de pavor que elas trocaram entre si e deu forma a seu plano brilhante. "Oh, sim..." Fingiu um ataque de tosse.

Escondeu um sorriso quando as três se afastaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Horrível, sabe... Uma doença muito rara e..." parou novamente para tossir "Eu nem sei se tem cura"

"É?" Kanna deu mais um passo para trás "E... O que ela faz" Kagome sorriu malignamente

"Distorce o rosto do paciente quando não é tratada direito." Pronto. Kagome riu, feliz, enquanto as três gritavam e corriam de volta para o templo, lançando olhares na sua direção de vez em quando. Ela parou para admirar o resultado antes de se virar para o estacionamento.

"Bati meu recorde!" disse com um sorriso enorme "Só dez minutos em uma festa Higurashi! Nunca fui tão bem sucedida..."

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e seguiu a garota para o carro. Estava certo em todas as suas suposições. A garota era louca. Sua família, ainda pior. Eles entraram no carro e Kagome começou a fazer o trajeto de volta para casa.

Foi só quando eles já estavam quase chegando que ela se lembrou do que estava lhe escapando. Virou-se encolerizada para o hanyou

"Ei, Inuyasha! Você está sentado no banco do meu carro? NU?-!"

**OoO**

Olá! Bom eu só posso pedir desculpas pela demora... A razão é preguiça mesmo XD Bom, os outros saem mais rápido porque eu já formulei tudo na cabeça. Eu acho o.o Eu não gostei muito desse cap, acho que principalmente por que não tava inspirada quando terminei de escrever... Mas vai melhorar o/ Ou não XD

**Akane Tendou** – Que bom que está gostando! Bom eles implicam um com o outro por que os opostos se atraem e brigam nesse meio tempo XD E também por que eu não sei escrever cenas românticas XD Ah, ela é uma miko, certo? Poderes especiais, acho ;D Desculpa não ter respondido sua pergunta antes, é que eu não queria estragar a surpresa nesse cap... Espero que goste! Beijos, Nimue

**Jaque-chan** – Olá! Também detesto clubes... Fico deprimida só de pensar... Bom, pode esperar que o Inu vai tocar no assunto do show da Kagome bêbada muitas vezes XD E tudo vai ser explicado assim que eu pensar em alguma coisa XD Tomara que goste desse cap! Beijos, Nimue

**Dominique **– Que bom que está gostando, espero que esse capítulo também te agrade! Beijos, Nimue

**Ashley-inu** – Olá! Desculpe a demora... Sem tempo, sem inspiração Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos, Nimue

**Jaque **– Olá, moça! Finalmente postando! Já saindo correndo pra escrever mais XD Tomara que goste desse cap, foi uma dificuldade ele sair né? XD Beijos!

**Li Morgan** – Olá! Dias frios é que não falta XD (Não reconheço mais o Rio o.o) A preguiça é o problema maior (engole em seco). Mas serei mais rápida... Eu acho... Tomara que goste do cap! Beijos, Nimue

**Kimi-chan** – Olá! Tomara que goste desse cap também! Não tem problema nenhum, eu também to atrasada com as minhas leituras XD Duas da manhã? o.o É nessa hora que as letras começam a se embaralhar na minha frente XD Beijos, Nimue

Bom, então é só isso... Beijos e até a próxima vez que minha inspiração se manifestar o/


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Novas regras

"_Nojo, nojo, nojo, nojo..."_

Inuyasha suspirou e virou a página do jornal. Olhou desinteressado para as notícias e depois para a garota que corria pela casa de um lado para o outro. Ele já tinha desistido de tentar colocar algum senso naquela cabecinha surtada. Kagome passou correndo por ele com um cesto em uma das mãos, ainda recitando seu mais novo mantra.

"_Nojo, nojo, nojo, nojo, nojo..."_

A festa dos Higurashi tinha sido ontem. Desde ontem ela tinha descoberto o pequeno detalhe da sua nudez. Desde ontem ele não teve mais paz. O hanyou estava agora reduzido ao estado humilhante de usar todas as peças de vestuário, contando sapatos, luvas e chapéu o tempo todo. Sem contar o pó de arroz no rosto.

E Kagome, bem... Assim que colocou os pés na casa, tinha começado uma estranha faxina, começando pelos lençóis da cama, que ela jogou fora, apesar de seus protestos veementes.

"_Kagome, sua doente, eles são novos!"_

"_Mas você sentou seu rabinho gordo e pelado nele!"_

Passando pela capa do sofá, que ela incinerou na banheira até que todo o mármore ficasse manchado e os vizinhos viessem perguntar sobre a fumaça.

"_Você é louca? Vai tacar fogo na casa!"_

"_Calado, Inuyasha, alguém que anda nu não tem moral pra me dar conselhos!"_

Até a história de ele usar roupas o tempo todo.

"_Você não vai tirar ela nunca mais, está me ouvindo? Nunca mais!"_

"_Mas Kagome, elas me apertam! E por que tem que ser o tempo inteiro?"_

"_Ora, eu uso roupas o tempo inteiro, por que você não usaria?"_

"_Você usa por que ninguém quer ver essa sua barriga flácida"_

"_Que barriga flácida?" Kagome correu pra frente do espelho "Eu malho! Não é nada, tá? Não é não!" choramingou ela seguindo ele pela casa_

"_Flácida, flácida, flácida..." ele cantarolou_

A discussão acabou quando ela falou que se ele não calasse a boca, ela ia fazer com que ele usasse lentes de contato também.

OoO

"É uma relação saudável."

"Agora, essa é a coisa mais ridícula que você já me disse, e olha que já foram muitas."

"O que, você não acha que é saudável?" Inuyasha bufou

"Kagome, ela manda nele!" Vai contra a natureza, sabe?" Kagome estreitou os olhos

"E o que, exatamente, você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ora, é obvio! Para ser uma relação saudável, ele é que tinha que mandar nela." respondeu o hanyou inocentemente. Kagome olhou para ele, irritação começando a se fazer presente na sua expressão.

Eram onze da noite e eles estavam no hospital, com Kagome cobrindo o plantão de um médico que tinha faltado. Como Kagome tinha resolvido que ela não podia confiar que Inuyasha ia continuar com as roupas uma vez que ela tivesse saído de casa, Inuyasha tinha sido 'convidado' a ir com ela Por medidas obvias de segurança, ele não estava trajando as vestes que ela tinha mandado. Algo a ver com não querer responder a pergunta, 'o que aconteceu com o seu rosto?'

Então, estavam os dois vendo Mad About You, discutindo amigavelmente sobre o episódio nos intervalos.

"SUA BESTA DAS ESTEPES! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO NOTOU QUE NINGUÉM MAIS VIVE NA SUA SOCIEDADE MACHISTA!"

Claro, os dois eram um grande exemplo de maturidade. Apesar de se conhecerem há tão pouco tempo, algo entre os dois simplesmente impedia que eles brigassem, gritassem e etc um com um outro. Realmente maturo...

"MALDITA MULHER! GRITANDO QUE NEM UMA GRALHA ROUCA TODA VEZ QUE ALGUÉM DISCORDA DE VOCÊ! EU TENHO O DIREITO DE PENSAR O QUE EU QUERO!"

"DESDE QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ATORMENTE COM ISSO, SEU CÃO MAL TRANSFORMADO"

E respeito também, acima de tudo.

"Dra. Kagome?" A médica congelou onde estava

"Pois não?" perguntou com um sorriso forçado, virando-se na direção da jovem enfermeira na sua frente. A menina lhe lançou um olhar amedrontado.

"A senhora estava falando com alguém?" Kagome riu nervosamente

"Eu? Claro que não" a enfermeira olhou confusa ao seu redor

"Mas eu ouvi gritos e..."

"Que isso querida! Foi a televisão" Kagome apontou para a TV em preto em branco em cima da bancada

"Ah..." A menina franziu o cenho "Mas Dra..."

"Bom, então!" Kagome sorriu, dando a volta na bancada e indo na direção do corredor "Foi ótimo conversar com você, mas eu realmente tenho que ir andando, sabe? Dar uma checada nos doentes"

E saiu correndo, indo para as escadas, esperando que sua desculpa parecesse plausível, mas também sem querer esperar para ver os resultados.

OoO

Kagome estava na cafeteria, tomando litros de cafeína em uma tentativa absurda de conseguir ficar acordada até o fim do plantão. Ela se sentou na bancada enquanto Rin lhe servia docinhos e mais café.

"Você tem certeza de que quer mais? Vai acabar se intoxicando ou algo assim"

"Quero, o diretor quer falar comigo e ele deve estar chegando a qualquer hora"

"O que ele quer com você?" Kagome deu de ombros

"Sei lá"

Rin deu uma risadinha de onde estava e olhou para Kagome. A médica encarou a menina pensando se trabalhar de noite e estudar de dia como Rin fazia tinha finalmente deixado ela louca.

"O que foi?"

"Você não está preocupada só com o diretor né?"

"Que?"

"Tem mais alguém" Rin se inclinou na direção de Kagome "Alguém novo apareceu?"

"Novo?" Kagome inclinou a cabeça. Inuyasha contaria? Quer dizer, ele era novo na história, mas não é como se ele contasse certo? Ela nem podia ver ele e era extremamente chato e implicante

"Ah! Eu sabia que tinha alguém!" Rin gritou "Quem é? Ele é bonito? Vocês estão saindo?" Kagome corou

"Não é nada disso tá? Não tem ninguém 'novo' não e eu não estou saindo com ninguém 'velho' se é isso que você ia dizer" interrompeu Kagome quando Rin abriu a boca para acrescentar mais alguma coisa.

"Ah, que coisa Kagome! Você devia ter mais pigmentação nessa sua vida!" Kagome parou a xícara de café o ar

"Pigmentação?" repetiu ela

"Sim, mais agitação, festas..."

"Pigmentação?"

"Foi o que eu disse não?" Rin franziu o cenho "Falei alguma coisa errada?"

"Pigmentação, pigmentação" murmurou kagome consigo mesma largando a xícara no balcão e começando a se levantar "Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes?"

E saiu correndo para as escadas, deixando Rin pensando que vida de médico realmente conseguia deixá-los muito estranhos

Olá \o/

Depois de séculos desaparecida eu resolvi voltar XD Eu sei que o cap tá bem curtinho, mas eu só queria postar alguma coisa até conseguir escrever mais. Bom, é no próximo cap que a história começa realmente, com romance e explicações e mais personagens entrando e tudo que tem direito. Isso foi mais ou menos um prólogo meio gigante XD Desculpe pela demora, é que prazos realmente não são o meu dom (Sorrindo sem graça)

Muito, muito obrigada à todos que comentaram, eu fico tão feliz quando vejo reviews \o/ E não se preocupem que eu vou achar explicações plausíveis para todas as suas perguntas, na verdade, a maioria já tem resposta, falta só eu tomar vergonha e me sentar para escrever uu Além de indisciplinada eu ainda sou preguiçosa XD Beijos, Nimue


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Revelações

Inuyasha olhou desconfiado para a médica. Kagome estava olhando distraidamente para a televisão, não se importando muito em implicar com ele ou gritar pelo o que lhe parecia motivo nenhum como ela costumava fazer quando estavam sozinhos na casa. Por alguma razão que era um mistério para o hanyou, o silêncio da outra estava lhe aborrecendo profundamente.

O meio youkai suspirou, brincando com a bainha da blusa que ela tinha obrigado que ele comprasse. Ela tinha se mudado para o apartamento que ele 'assombrava' há uma semana. Eles passaram essa uma semana brigando desde amanhecer até o por do sol, ás vezes levando as discussões madrugada adentro, quando ela estava de plantão. Então, Kagome quieta daquela maneira simplesmente era uma coisa inédita.

"Qual o seu problema!" explodiu ele por fim, depois de mais meia hora com ela olhando para a TV sem realmente ver o que estava passando. Kagome olhou na direção dele

"Que problema?" Inuyasha arregalou os olhos quando ela não começou a gritar com ele por ele ter gritado com ela.

"Está você aí com essa cara de bunda sem dizer nada o dia inteiro! Qual diabo é o seu problema!" Kagome se inclinou na direção do hanyou

"Por que? Minha falta de atenção com você te deixou com saudades?" Ela deu um sorriso sugestivo e Inuyasha disse a si mesmo que os arrepios eram culpa da janela aberta.

"Feh! E por que eu sentiria falta de você? Só queria saber se você tinha sido abduzida para eu poder me livrar do seu corpo" Kagome resolveu ignorar esse comentário. Ela se reclinou contra o sofá.

"É que eu estava pensando..."

"Cuidado com isso, seu organismo pode estranhar o aumento das suas atividades mentais e aí seu cérebro estoura" Kagome bateu na cabeça dele antes de continuar

"Rin me falou alguma coisa sobre pigmentação no outro dia..."

"Rin?"

"A menina que cuida da cafeteria"

"Ah, a garota nova daquele bastardo do Sesshoumaru?" Kagome olhou para ele sem entender

"Do que diabos você está falando Inuyasha?" o hanyou abanou as mãos

"Esquece" Kagome olhou para ele pensando se ele tinha perdido o juízo de vez antes de revirar os olhos. Como se algum dia ele tivesse algum.

"Enfim. Pigmentação me lembrou de você" Inuyasha deu um sorriso provocativo que passou despercebido pela outra por motivos óbvios (Ele tinha ganhado a discussão sobre o pó de arroz no fim do dia alegando que como ele era uma hanyou, estava sendo insuportável respirar perto daquilo)

"É assim que começa sabe? Primeiro você pensa em mim quando está na cafeteria, depois antes de dormir..." Inuyasha chegou perto para murmurar a última frase "Daqui a pouco é no chuveiro"

Kagome exclamou ultrajada antes de socar a cabeça do hanyou.

"Hentai!" Ela bateu nele mais um pouco, só para deixar mais claro seu ponto de vista "Eu juro Inuyasha, que tem vezes que você soa igualzinho ao Miroku!"

"Quem é Miroku?"

"Meu primo. Ele estava na festa" Inuyasha franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar

"Quem, aquele que a sua amiga estranha se joga em cima?" Kagome sorriu

"Ah, você notou?"

"Keh! Eu sou invisível, não cego. Mas você estava dizendo...?"

"Sim, então, ela falou de pigmentação e eu fiquei me perguntando..." Kagome se endireitou no sofá, hesitando. 'Será que ele se incomoda em falar sobre isso'

"O que? Desembucha mulher!"

"Bom... Como...?" a médica respirou fundo "Como que você ficou assim?"

Silêncio

"É que eu estava pensando, dependendo do que foi, eu posso tentar te ajudar, sabe? Sendo médica e tudo..."

Mais silêncio

"Inuyasha?" Kagome encarou a blusa que se erguia no ar, mordendo os lábios e já se arrependendo de ter trazido o tópico "Desculpa, eu não devia..."

"Bom, você ia ter que saber um dia não? Morando aqui e me infernizando o dia inteiro como você faz não se consegue manter um segredo"

"Era segredo?" Inuyasha bufou

"Por que você quereria me ajudar?" Kagome deu de ombros

"Precisa de um motivo? Apesar de você ser a criatura mais insuportável que eu já conheci na minha vida... Minha profissão é ajudar os outros. Precisa mais do que isso?"

"Hm..." o meio youkai levantou suspirando "Bom, se você realmente precisa saber..."

"Eu não _preciso_ saber... É só que..." Inuyasha riu "O que?"

"Ora Kagome deixa de ser hipócrita, você tá morrendo de curiosidade"

"Ei! Agora escuta aqui Inuyasha, eu estou só tentando..."

"Tem cinqüenta anos que eu estou assim" Kagome gaguejou antes de parar de falar. Ela olhou para ele confusa, se levantando também

"Como?" Inuyasha respirou fundo

"Tem cinqüenta anos" ele repetiu "Você tem algum problema de audição além de ser demente?"

"Ora, cala a boca Inuyasha" ele arqueou a sobrancelha

"Vou interpretar isso como um encorajamento pra que eu continue." Kagome riu sem graça

"Desculpe"

"Feh! Como hanyou, eu vivo mais ou menos uns... deixa eu ver... dois mil anos? Mais ou menos" Kagome arregalou os olhos

"Dois mil anos?" exclamou ela, levando a mão à boca. Inuyasha coçou a cabeça

"É, aproximadamente. Então nem venha me dizer que eu tô velho por que eu não tô!" Kagome sorriu

"E eu disse alguma coisa?"

"Eu te conheço, criatura maligna, você ia dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Sessenta e sete"

"Uau... Então você só tinha dezessete quando isso aconteceu?" o hanyou suspirou de novo

"É. Foi uma miko que fez isso comigo, então eu duvido muito que você possa usar sua medicina para me ajudar."

"Uma miko? Mas por que...?" Inuyasha deu de ombros

"Bom, não é como se importasse agora né? Ela já morreu a muito tempo e..." Kagome inclinou a cabeça. Era mágoa que ela estava ouvindo na voz dele. 'Quem era ela pra ele?'

"Inuyasha..." ela fez menção de se aproximar

"Seja como for, eu não sei como é que se reverte isso."

"Então eu não posso te ajudar?" Inuyasha estreitou os olhos quando a médica abaixou a cabeça, colocando a mão nos bolsos. Ela estava triste? Mas inferno, eles se conheciam há uma semana! Ele revirou os olhos. 'Mulheres e esses malditos sentimentalismos'

"Bom... Talvez tenha um jeito sabe?" Kagome levantou a cabeça

"Como?" o meio youkai franziu o cenho

"Você tem certeza que é só por causa da sua vontade geral de ajudar os outros que você está tão interessada?"

"Oh bem..." Kagome corou e olhou para os pés "Você sabe... É meio estranho dividir o apartamento com alguém que você nunca viu." Inuyasha deu um sorriso involuntário "Mas você disse que podia ter um jeito?"

"Uma miko fez isso comigo, então uma miko poderia desfazer, se alguma coisa nesse mundo ainda tem lógica."

"E onde você espera que eu arranje uma miko em plena Tókio?"

"Kagome... Você é uma miko."

OoO

Olá o/

Dessa vez ninguém pode dizer que eu demorei porque eu postei o cap em tempo recorde o/ Como eu disse, começa o romance e pode deixar que a tendência é aumentar. No próximos capítulos eu vou tratar de resolver esse pequeno detalhe dela não poder ver seu amado e aí as coisas começam a andar de vez. Recados dados eu vou indo... Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas gentis que comentaram! (com os olhos brilhando) me renderam momentos saltitantes pela casa XD Beijos,

Nimue


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Dúvidas

Era a noite das garotas. Kagome suspirou e olhou para as cartas na sua mão enquanto brincava com o cordão da blusa. Tinha tempos que ela não tinha uma noite das garotas! Kagome suspirou novamente, contendo uma careta. Não que fosse alguma coisa especialmente divertida...

Sango, Kagome e Rin tinham resolvido de última hora que seria muito produtivo para um final de semana se elas todas se reunissem para ficarem fazendo absolutamente nada em conjunto. Sango e Kagome se conheciam desde sempre e Rin tinha entrado para o grupo quando as duas amigas começaram a trabalhar no hospital juntas.

Por mais que falar mal da vida dos outros e tentar achar alguma graça em pôquer fosse bom, a cabeça da médica estava muito longe do presente. 'Kagome... Você é uma miko' A moça se remexeu desconfortável enquanto tentava focar sua atenção no presente.

"Ah!" gritou Rin de repente "Full Hand!" ela abaixou as cartas triunfante "Ganhei!"

Sango olhou desconfiada para suas cartas e depois para as de Rin, franzindo o cenho

"Mas você tem cinco cartas do mesmo naipe..."

"Em seqüência" cantarolou Rin com um sorriso enorme no rosto "Full Hand, você perdeu" Sango franziu a testa novamente

"Mas quando tem cinco cartas do mesmo naipe..."

"Em seqüência!" gritou Rin. Sango revirou os olhos

"Em seqüência... Isso não é um..." a jovem olhou para o manual "Hm... Não é um Straight Flush?" Rin olhou para ela confusa

"É?"

"Bom..."

"Mas de qualquer jeito eu ganho né?"

"Não sei... Sango levantou novamente para o manual "Me diga novamente, qual a graça desse troço?"

Quer dizer, como diabos ele poderia saber que ela era uma miko? Tudo bem, a família dela vivia em um templo e seus ancestrais poderiam ter sido sacerdotes... Kagome estreitou os olhos... Se você acreditasse que essa coisa de sacerdotes e sacerdotisas existem... 'Bom, não é como se eu tivesse muita opção em acreditar ou não, tendo um hanyou invisível dentro de casa' ponderou a médica, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, pensativa.

"Não, não, não Sango! Você só não quer perder, por isso que está me dizendo isso tudo só pra me confundir!"

"Agora veja bem menininha...!" começou Sango balançando um indicador na cara da outra "Eu nunca..."

'Kagome, você está sendo ridícula. Você nunca acreditou que a sua família tivesse algum poder!' a menina inclinou a cabeça 'Sim, mas a minha mãe vê ele. E ela teve treinamento de miko quando era mais nova' inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado 'Ora, e você continua acreditando nessa história da carochinha depois de tantos anos!' Kagome mordeu os lábios

'Não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo?' Olhou de esguelha para as duas amigas que agora estavam muito vermelhas e gritavam uma com a outra com um manual de instruções esquecido em cima da mesinha de centro da sala 'E voltar para o templo? Voltar para tudo o que você deixou para trás? Kagome, você está falando _sério_!'

A médica suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Argumentar com ela mesma nunca tinha sido muito produtivo. Observou com curiosidade quando Rin e Sango começaram a fazer gestos exagerados em direção as cartas e em seguida ao livro, ainda gritando. Hm

"O que você acha Kagome?" Sango perguntou, virando-se de repente na direção da amiga. Kagome coçou a cabeça, sem ter a menor idéia do que diabos elas estavam falando

"Eu acho... Que a gente devia ver 'Mr and Mrs Smith' de novo" disse Kagome com um ar muito solene

"Ah, vamos?" exclamou Rin correndo na direção do DVD

"Eu faço pipoca!" gritou Sango correndo para a cozinha. Kagome sorriu satisfeita. E eis que a paz voltava na noite das garotas. Desde que ela parasse de discutir com sua própria cabeça. O que, ela temia prever, não ia parar tão cedo.

OoO

"Kagome isso é uma maldita confusão!" A médica sorriu, satisfeita ao ver que tinha conseguido irritar o hanyou. Estavam na última área em que ela ainda tinha que visitar. De fato, era uma confusão.

Por causa dos cortes no orçamento do hospital, a ala dos 'psicóticos', como Inuyasha gentilmente tinha apelidado, era uma grande sala onde estavam todos correndo de um lado para o outro, cada um com sua maluquice, sendo seguidos por enfermeiros igualmente enlouquecidos com a loucura dos pacientes.

"Onigumo Naraku" apresentou Kagome, parando em frente ao outro hanyou que estava deitado em uma das camas

"Eu quero um franguinho, eu quero um franguinho assado. Eu quero um pãozinho, eu quero um franguinho, eu quero um pãozinho assado. Eu quero um franguinho..."

Inuyasha olhou abobalhado para ele e depois para Kagome

"É só o que ele fala" disse ela com um dar de ombros

"Ah"

"Eu quero um franguinho assado, quero um pãozinho..."

"Como está hoje, Naraku?" perguntou Kagome enquanto retirava da maleta o aparelho de pressão

"Eu quero um franguinho, eu quero um franguinho assado..." Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça, se perguntando onde tinha visto ele antes. Não lhe era estranho...

"Oi, quando que a gente vai poder ir embora?"

"Meu plantão termina daqui a uma hora" respondeu Kagome enquanto caminhava na direção do balcão mais ao canto. Os últimos exames de Naraku tinham chegado e ela precisava anexar eles junto com o resto dos dados do paciente.

Kagome empurrou um lunático que estava ocupando a única cadeira disponível em frente ao balcão sem cerimônias e se sentou, procurando no bolso do jaleco o carimbo enquanto abria o prontuário.

"Olá bela dama"

Kagome levantou os olhos para um youkai de espécie não identificada para ela que estava inclinado na sua direção com um sorriso besta nos lábios

"Olá meu caro senhor"

Inuyasha revirou os olhos. Ela conversava com os malucos como se ela própria fosse uma. 'O que de fato não é de todo impossível' pensou o hanyou, dando um sorriso malvado na direção da médica 'Pelo menos, explicaria um bocado de coisas'

"Meu nome é Napoleão"

"Ah, que bom vê-lo. E como vai Josefina?"

"Ora, vai muito bem, obrigado. Ainda ontem dei a ela um castelo..."

Inuyasha estava se cansando rápido daquela conversa, então foi para trás de 'Napoleão' e puxou o seu cabelo. Era caos instalado prontamente. O youkai saiu correndo dizendo que estava sendo atacado e que alguém devia chamar os guardas para proteger Josefina, o que levou os outros a saírem correndo dizendo que tinham ouvido canhões e enfim...

O hanyou viu os enfermeiros darem suspiros cansados antes de sair correndo atrás dos pacientes que agora faziam uma barulheira infernal ameaçando sedar todo mundo. O meio youkai sorriu. Quando as coisas estavam assim, não era tão mal

"Agora Inuyasha, o que foi que eu já lhe disse sobre perturbar os que já são perturbados?" ralhou Kagome enquanto saia apressadamente da sala

"Hm... Que é errado?" tentou o hanyou, não deixando de sorrir por um momento

"Que eu iria te matar se você fizesse de novo?"

"Isso também" Inuyasha conteve o riso diante da cara enfadada de Kagome enquanto eles pegavam o elevador "Seu plantão já acabou?" ela olhou de relance para o relógio

"Quase. Não pense que você vai sair sem uma briga pela confusão que criou lá em cima!"

"Ora doutora... Onde foi parar o seu senso de humor?"

"Deve ter ido parar junto com o seu senso de educação" resmungou Kagome enquanto andava pelos corredores tentando ignorar o meio youkai o máximo possível.

Eles não tinham conversado desde aquela noite. Quando Inuyasha disse que ela era uma miko, ela meio que tinha surtado. Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhar preocupado enquanto os dois caminhavam em silêncio. Ela tinha reagido como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que alguém tinha morrido, ou qualquer coisa assim.

O hanyou não conseguia entender por quê, mas também não era o papel dele perguntar alguma coisa. Ela não tinha pressionado ele a contar nada, então o mínimo que ele podia fazer era respeitar o silêncio da médica esperar até que ela estivesse disposta a discutir o assunto.

Não que por dentro ele não estivesse queimando de curiosidade sobre o que poderia ter acontecido no passado da garota para que só dele falar 'miko' ela fechasse a cara e se trancasse no quarto. Isso e... Bem, curiosidade e mágoa, se ele resolvesse ser sincero (O que ele não estava). Por um momento, o meio youkai realmente achou que ela pudesse querer ajudar. Quando ela se afastou sem dizer nada, seu comportamento gerou dúvidas... e alguma tristeza. Mas isso ele nunca diria em voz alta.

Inuyasha se recostou contra a parede olhando ausente para a garota que passava o plantão para um outro médico de aparência cansada. Quer dizer, ele não era idiota, apesar de Kagome achar o contrário. Aquela pressa em sair da festa da família não era só por que ela não queria falar com as primas. E a mãe dela conseguia ver ele. Será que ela era uma miko também? Isso explicava o fato de Kagome ser.

Ele não teve tempo de ver se a Sra. Higurashi tinha algum poder ao seu redor, na hora o meio youkai estava simplesmente atônito demais com o fato de alguém realmente conseguir vê-lo para pensar em mais alguma coisa. E depois Kagome tinha enlouquecido com a história das roupas e Inuyasha acabou sem tempo para pensar no que tinha acontecido ali.

'Talvez as duas sejam mikos' ele acompanhou Kagome enquanto ela ia para o estacionamento (o carro tinha sido devidamente forrado com plásticos já que ele não podia se vestir em público) 'Se as duas são assim e a mãe dela me vê, talvez a cura para isso esteja realmente nas mãos de uma sacerdotisa' Eles entraram no carro, ainda em silêncio. 'Mas se a cura está nas mikos e Kagome é uma miko, por que ela não me vê?'

Inuyasha suspirou. Muitas perguntas, poucas respostas.

"Inuyasha..." começou Kagome "Tem roupas ali atrás, pegue elas e vista"

"Ah, lá vai você com isso de novo! Será que não dá pra esperar a gente chegar em casa?"

"Nós não estamos indo para casa" o hanyou abriu a boca para protestar "Nós estamos indo para o templo falar com a minha mãe."

OoO

Olá!

Não demorei, demorei? o.o Então, o que estão achando? Sobre a parte do pôquer, nem eu mesma sei direito do que eu estava falando, então, se tem alguma coisa totalmente sem sentindo no meio, me desculpem, eu tentei. Na verdade, eu também estava com um manual na mão olhando abobalhada pras instruções XD

Muito obrigada a: Raquel, Jaqueline, Harada Anna, Rachel, Natsumi Takashi, como sempre, momentos felizes e saltitantes graças as suas reviews gentis \o/ 

Espero que gostem do cap e não esqueçam de comentar XD

Beijos, Nimue

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Mudança de Planos

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Mas Inuyasha...!" O hanyou rosnou e começou a caminhar para o escritório do apartamento pisando duro

"Não! Nem a pau, nem se a minha vida dependesse disso, nem que...!"

"Deixe de ser criança e preste atenção um instante!" Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome com a mão na maçaneta e os caninos para fora.

"Nem que o meu grande sonho se realizasse e os youkais lobos fossem exterminados!" completou ele por fim, batendo a porta na cara da médica.

Que por sua vez deu um rosnado humano muito convincente e abriu a porta com estrondo

"Não me dê a bunda como resposta, seu grosso! Essa discussão não acabou!"

"Acabou a partir do momento que eu disse que NÃO!" berrou o meio youkai, socando a mesa e fazendo com que tudo em cima dela quicasse

"Você aceitaria se eu dissesse que os faríamos isso no templo!"

"Aí é totalmente diferente e você sabe disso!"

"Por que é diferente hein? Só porque não vai ter cânticos e preces ou seja lá o diabo que for que você queria que tivesse..."

O desprezo estava tão claro na voz na jovem que Inuyasha parou de andar pelo escritório de um lado para o outro.

"Por que você odeia eles tanto assim?" perguntou ele, se aproximando "O que você tem contra a magia deles?"

Kagome respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça

"Eu não _odeio_ eles..." começou ela em um tom muito pouco convincente. Inuyasha bufou

"E você realmente espera que eu acredite nisso?" Kagome esfregou a testa com os dedos e se sentou em uma poltrona, tentando organizar um último argumento.

"Por que você insiste em acreditar que as mikos podem reverter isso? A magia deles só te trouxe mal. Se você está assim" ela fez um gesto em sua direção "é por causa de uma miko. Você não prefereria deixar a magia de lado e tentar uma outra solução? A ciência é uma boa solução!"

Inuyasha estreitou seus olhos invisíveis para a garota

"Não pense que eu não sei que você está me manipulando" avisou ele, tentando colocar um tom ameaçador na voz.

"Mas é claro que eu estou!" riu Kagome, se levantando e parando na frente dele "Isso foi um sim?" ela perguntou cutucando o peito dele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O meio youkai revirou os olhos.

"Feh! Que seja, mulher" ele respondeu, se arrependendo logo em seguida quando Kagome começou a dar gritinhos e pular pelo apartamento afora "Eu deixo você me fazer de cobaia..."

"Hoje à noite mesmo a gente vai pro hospital!"

"E me espetar com aquelas suas agulhas infernais..."

"Ninguém nem vai ver a gente no laboratório."

"E fazer quinhentos exames em mim..."

Kagome voltou um sorriso radiante para o hanyou e este começou a desfazer sua carranca a contra gosto, deixando suas perguntas do porquê ela ter desistido de ir falar com a sua mãe no meio do caminho e surgido com essa teoria mirabolante de que a medicina seria de ajuda no caso dele para depois e seguiu ela para a cozinha resignadamente.

Kagome cortava ingredientes para o seu 'jantar de comemoração' quando ele a alcançou. Kagome sorriu de novo

"Eu vou curar você" Inuyasha riu

"Certo" disse ele enquanto puxava uma faca pra si e começava a picar legumes também

"Você vai ver só, em um mês vai estar tudo nos trinques" disse Kagome, feliz.

OoO

Oi! Vai chover, vocês sabem né? Na verdade, vão vir todas as tempestades de "O Dia Depois de Amanhã" XDD Eu postei um cap novo!!! Por essa vocês não esperavam hein? P

Bom gente, eu demorei tanto assim (por preguiça também, claro) mas por que eu pretendia, à princípio, que essa fic fosse um comédia sem muito sentido. Aí eu comecei a ter idéias muito sérias pro contexto, vilões e planos malignos e tudo, e demorou um tempo (e muitas horas escrevendo e apagando coisas) pra eu chegar à conclusão que eu não quero alterar o enredo e isso aqui vai ficar como uma comédia mal contada mesmo hehehe.

Então é isso, eu sei que está muito curto pra uma demora de atualização desse tamanho, mas eu já comecei a escrever o próximo cap, eu juro! Comentem, comentem! Nem que seja pra me passar um sermão por eu ter demorado! XD Beijos, Nimue


End file.
